Trick or Treat
by snarksadoodle
Summary: The night of Hallow's Eve causes a young, adventurous kitten to go wandering in search of family. A few wrong turns here and there and the youth finds himself alone. Except for that mesmerizing blue light...A trick? Or a treat? Clan of the Clouds' October Challenge.


"So be warned young'ns; beware the savage beasts who dwell beyond the fence line. Those same savage beasts who sharpen their claws on kitten bones and devour their souls- just for the fun of it. Beware the night of glowing pumpkins. Mind their malicious grins as they lead you to your demise."

In the dim light of the black-and-white tiled, rectangular box- a sickeningly scrawny old she-cat loomed over two tiny bundles of brown fur. Her shadow seemed to swallow them whole- just like the monsters in her stories. In response to the quivering warning, the smaller brown tuft pressed closer to his sibling who was equally shuddering, their twin green eyes alight with terror.

"Auntie Kitzle!" they wailed, glassy optics reflecting the artificial lighting. The bony female relished in their fears with a dry and hoarse chuckle.

Hearing their cries of panic, a ginger splashed calico slipped into the spacious box via flap carved through the solid gate, a tight squeeze due to her plump belly. "Oh Kitzle," she sighed. "Must you terrify them so? Tonight is nothing to be afraid of, my little ones," she cooed to her kits who immediately darted to her upon her return. "It's simply a celebration of sorts that our housefolk partake. Even the neighbors join in. The young are often hiding themselves behind a false face, wandering the glowing pumpkin path leading from nest to nest. So you see, there's nothing to be afraid of. Auntie Kitzle just likes to make things more difficult." At this, a playful glare was sent the in the elder sister's direction. She replied with another bout of amused wheezing.

"You worry too much, Kaboodle! They've got to grow up with a little bit of fear in them! Something to remember me by." Laughing to herself, the black she-cat sauntered off through the covered flap and into the night.

"Are we going to follow Auntie Kitzle?" the young ginger marked tom keeled quietly.

"Yeah," his brother added, similarly anxious. "Are we going to go out and walk the pumpkin path?"

Smiling, their mother ran her tongue over their ears affectionately. "Not this year, my darlings. Perhaps next year you can accompany your Auntie. For now, you best be off to bed. You need your sleep for the next morning after all." She nosed their cheeks. "Off we go." Bouncing to their paws, the kittens raced ahead of their mother, claws clicking against tile before it morphed into carpet. Squeaking excitedly, the siblings barreled into their cozy bedding, quickly joined by the softness of their mother's calico patterned pelt.

"Sleep now," she urged in a whisper, curling her tail around them as an option of cease their squirming.

"Yes, Mama!" two sets of voices echoed as one just as the said bundles buried in the warmth, allowing the darkness of sleep to overtake their slowly relaxing minds.

* * *

A sharp ringing brought the white speckled brown kit to his blurred senses. He glanced around with slow movements of his sleek crest. Beside him, his ginger flecked sibling stirred, eyes lidded with fatigue.

"Abbott?" He squeaked tiredly, before noticing something. Or lack thereof. "Where's Mama?" Indeed, their calico mother had disappeared from the bedding, leaving the twins by themselves.

"I don't know, Costello," the other replied shakily, rising to his paws and bravely climbing over the wall of fluff. "But I'm gonna go find her."

"Can't I come with you?" Costello pleaded. A shake of a head ended the debate.

"Sorry, Cos," Abbott replied. "Just wait here and see if she comes back. I'll be back as soon as I can." Turning on his tail, the little scrap scuttled back across the carpet and patchy flooring. His swift motions ended abruptly at the end of the road. In front of him lay an almost ominous appearing flap- the one Kitzle had been seen going through many times.

 _If Auntie Kitzle's done it, I can surely make it,_ Abbott reassured himself, making the grand leap through the squarish hole.

A vast sea of darkness was instantly set upon his sights, tiny golden lights dancing around the corners of his vision. A cold chill ruffled his thin pelt, earning a jagged shiver to pass his quivering lips. Swerving his head from side to side, the plain grassy yard felt foreboding- an almost forbidden sensation darting through his veins. Thin, misty puffs sprouted into the air, the sound of shaky breathing breaking the silence. His thin legs bunched tightly, preparing a jump for every stone slab step. The grass crunched sickeningly, snapping the muteness like a dry twig. Time stilled, lapsing back into its previous form of deathly peace.

"Auntie Kitzle?" Abbott called out with uncertainty. A brisk gust of wind blasted through his fur, singeing the hairs with frost much like the blades of dying grass beneath his paw pads. Hearing no answer, the young kit trekked forward, struggling with great difficulty to ignore the loud crackling of the rigid foliage. Up ahead, a broad boarded line prevented access to the other side.

 _The fence,_ Abbott remembered his aunt's stories. She had described it as a barrier between the security of the cats who lived with their housefolk against those who ate bones and feasted upon souls. Just thinking about the haunting tale sent chills down Abbott's already bristled spine.

 _But Auntie Kitzle's probably out there,_ an internal argument broke out in his head. One side arguing to stay in the safeness of his enclosed hollow- the other leading to a daring quest of facing savage monsters in order to find not only his aunt, but also his dearest mother. Deciding family was more important, Abbott urged himself forward towards the very edge of the fenceline. Reaching down with a set of white-toed paws, Abbott felt around for a certain spot.

Aha!

He saw Auntie Kitzle many a time escape the confines of the garden via the dugout under the wooden boards. The hole itself was big enough to contain the old black she-cat so Abbott sliding through provided no problems.

Ten or so feet of flattened green stretched past his paws before the surrounding brush formed some sort of shadowy borderline. Tall oaks loomed almost as dangerously as Auntie Kitzle, their shadows faint due to odd lighting emanating from a trio of orange lumps. Each bore a scary expression, a dull amber light flashing from the crevasses.

Abbott tilted his head in befuddlement. "Is this part of the glowing pumpkin path? Mama said they were orange and that they glowed..."

He only had a moment to collect his thoughts and ideas about what sat in front of him when a low murmuring graced his ears. Now perked in a stance of attention, those little ears craned toward the sounds. With his ears his head turned, allowing his sharp green orbs to spot a minor flicker of blue spots deeper within the shade. It was odd. It was mystifying. It screamed danger!

Yet...

It called to him.

It's enticing glow mentally pulled the mind of the kitten in through the scraggly bushes. Following his mind came his body, the white and brown tomcat wandering vacantly into the darkness.

With every step, the walls of shadowed green seemed to close in, creating a slimmer passageway that only led forward. Turning back now was impossible.

He had little to no knowledge of where he was going. All Abbott knew was that something was leading him on and nothing was going to stop him from reaching the light at the end of the tunnel. An unseen thorn suddenly wedged between his pink pads yet the entranced victim showed no signs of caring much less registering it even happened. Blood clotting went unnoticed as well as the crimson droplet trail. As his berry colored nose twitched in the night breeze, he nearly tripped over his own paws.

Sniffing harder, Abbott came across the sweet, tantalizing scent of something further among the fronds. It was sharp, yet mellow. Reminded of another similar scent, Abbott quickly compared it to honey. His housefolk would commonly spread the stickiness on their morning meals and occasionally, Abbott and his littermate would get special scraps from the twoleg kits. He remembered the one time it smeared all over his pelt. As a result, the next twenty minutes was spent nearly drowning in a water filled tub.

Breaking him out of his memories, the low voice grew louder to the point where Abbot could distinguish words. Or at least, jumbled chanting that half resembled words...

"Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!"

A bright flash of electric blue shot through the leaves, scattering multiple beams of light in a circular pattern emerging from the epicenter which lay just beyond the next path blocking plants. Abbott blinked furiously, trying to settle his vision back to neutral rather than stumble in a haze of reappearing sunspots. But while doing so, he flailed through the greenery and landed with a thump- sprawled out on his belly on charred dirt. Faint warmth pooled at his undersides, melting around his stomach and legs. A quick sniff of the ground pressed into his muzzle confirmed the pungent tang of fire.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Abbott's head snapped up as a voice- smooth as silk- spoke aloud. "A lost little kitten? On Hallow's Eve, no less."

A tall, golden feline found himself shadowing over the said lost little kitten. His slender form seemed almost unnatural, though the tomcat seemed to make it work. Pitch black stockings framed long legs, while the dark shade created the interior tufts to large ears. His drawn out tail swooped around his paws, thick and plush. His eyes were just as unusual- if not a little mesmerizing. The one on the left was a brilliant sapphire, while the on the right glinted red like a blood ruby. A loose red collar sat around his neck, framed with a black bow-tie set off center. And an indescribable marking pattern splayed over his flanks- resembling an unknown rune symbol of some sort.

"Um- uh I uh- You see I was..." Abbott was at a loss for words, eyes round as the moon high in the blackened sky. A sly grin graced the tall tom's features, his long ivory claws tapping the scorched earth curiously.

"Um, I uh you see- " he mimicked, pleasantly occupied with the kitten's skittishness. "I like you, kid. Not many are brave enough to wander the woods alone on a night such as tonight."

Reminded of his Auntie's stories, the white flecked feline sputtered out in a whirlwind, "You're not one of those cats who eat kitten bones and souls, are you?" The terror was evident in his bristled spine, much to the amusement of the golden cat.

"Oh yes," a predatory grin revealed sharp fangs as the tomcat hovered closer, muzzle dangerously close. "I adore the sickening crunch of little kitten bones. They taste quite good with cheese. Just like crackers."

The stranger pulled back slightly, leaving a thousand thoughts to run through the tiny cat's mind. Was he just playing with him? Or was he saying the truth? What were crackers? Abbott must have imitated the body shape of a frightened mouse because the other nudged him lightly on the side with his thick tail. He subconsciously noted its bizarre softness.

"Ease up, kid. I'm not going to eat you. Your bones wouldn't satisfy me anyways. Practically toothpicks. I think I'll wait a few years." There was that spine-shivering grin again, his head cocked cutely to the side as if playing the innocent card. Abbott studied the nameless feline a bit further and thought of Costello and his "innocent" antics. The thought of his brother brought back up the matter at hand.

He didn't know the way back.

He wasn't successful in finding his mother nor his aunt. Now he just wanted to return to the warmth of his comfy bed. At the thought, tears welled in his moon-wide optics. He tried to hide them by burying his head in his paws, but the adjacent tomcat noticed and quickly spoke up. "Kid?" he asked, mildly concerned. "Hey, kiddo. What's the matter? I really won't eat you. It was just a harmless joke. Kid?"

"I wan' Cos'ello," Abbott whined through his sniffles, speech half muffled due to his paws. Speaking more clearly as he lifted his head bravely, he shakily howled, "I wanna go back home!"

"Home, huh?" Abbott could hear the smile, followed by the warmth of silken fur as the lengthy appendage of gold wrapped around him tightly in a comforting gesture. "Where's home, little one?"

Abbott cried into the fur, slightly worried the comforter would get mad as he smeared bodily liquids into his pristine and sleekly groomed coat. "I don' know. I was followin' a blue light and I woun' up 'ere." Silence fell over the duo save for the heavy breathing of Abbott as he attempted furiously to calm down. He was ready to start sobbing again as he felt his shelter disappear. He looked up suddenly to find the cat looking down on him with glinting sapphires and rubies.

"Guess we've got some looking to do," he announced gleefully. "Though I have a pretty good idea already. Stay still, kid." He leaned forward with jaws agape. Abbott squeaked as he prepared to get bitten harshly, surprised when only a light tug yanked on his scruff before he was hanging limply in the golden cat's jaws. A barrier of blue flames surrounded them, yet they seemed to be passive and had no intentions of burning like a typical red-orange flame would. The helpless kitten mewled in shock as a dazzling flash of light blinded him. When sight resumed to his pine green orbs, the wall of flickering blue dissolved into embers which quickly lost their spark, revealing a new landscape. Rather than enveloped by a labyrinth of trees and plants, Abbott and the strange feline found themselves balancing precariously on a fence ledge, rows of twoleg nests before the duo.

"Care to indulge as to which one of these human houses belongs to you?" the golden tom set the kit down between his forepaws, keeping him snug and secure while perched on the wooden platform.

While Abbott didn't understand the term "human houses", the main idea wasn't hard to decipher. He must have been talking about one of the nests. Specifically, the nest in which he dwelled. Turning his head slowly to survey the illuminated buildings by glowing pumpkins.

"I can't tell," he admitted sheepishly. "There's a red flap in the back. That's how I got out in the first place. Then I crawled under the fence with the help of a well placed hole."

"A hole under the fence and a cat flap," surmised the elder tomcat with an unimpressed tone of voice. "I don't know what I was expecting so I suppose I've got no right to complain. Hang on, kid. Again." With a swift motion of his maw, teeth gripped the kitten's scruff and once again, he was swept off his paws and held above the ground. Like before, the same wall of flickering embers washed over them for a few blinding seconds, fading to reveal a new location.

"This it, kid?"

Abbott looked ahead, heart thumping with relief as the sight of the stone steps as they led up to the previously mentioned cat flap of a distinct red color. The kit looked up at the nameless cat again, eyes shining with gratitude.

Pearl white fangs shone in a large smile. "I'll take that as a yes." He was ready to back off when the tinier cat wrapped his paws around one of his own slender black framed legs. A blankness marred his face- his all-knowing grin replaced with a neutral flat line as his eyes widened marginally. As someone of his nature, it was quite the surprise to earn such a bewildering form of affection. Unable to comprehend words, the golden furred creature took his other black paw and gently patted the kit's back as a hesitant, accepting gesture.

"Thank you," the words were muffled into his fur yet again, earning an unseen smile.

"Anytime, kid."

As they finally pulled away from their embrace, the taller grinned. "You're pretty interesting if I do say so myself. I think I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"So I'll see you again?" Abbott asked hopefully, his white-toed paws gently guiding him back towards the stairs of his home.

His answer was an amused snort. "Without a doubt. Run along now. You've got awaiting company." He bowed his slender crown, long legs moseying backwards toward the fence line.

Abbott paused in his walking. "But wait! How'd you do all that stuff with the blue light and moving around?"

A rich chortle warmed the frosty night air. "Fancy trick, ain't it? But for you- just consider it a treat." With his classic Cheshire Cat-like smirk, embers of blue washed over the gold. Once they faded, the cat was no longer there, leaving nothing but a small burnt patch behind. Abbott marveled at it a little longer before whirling around, darting up the slabs with furious bounds. Nothing stopped him from charging through the flap and skidding onto familiar tile flooring.

"You're back!" he was tackled- presumably by his twin.

"Dearest Abbot." His mother.

"Are you OK?" Costello.

"I'm fine, you see I- OWW!"

"Abbot, what's wrong?" His mother again.

"My paw!"

"...How did you get a thorn in your pad?"

"...No idea."

* * *

 _Quickie Author's Note. Kudos to you if you know what the mysterious chant is- bonus points if you figure out where's it's from. ;)_

 _\- Snarky_


End file.
